


The promise of a sugar coma

by RisingSun87



Series: Tea, tickling, wax, pinkies, glue, and coma [1]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Flaming ball, M/M, Oops..there goes the oven, Owen has a surprise for Zach's Birthday, Owen really needs to learn how to bake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSun87/pseuds/RisingSun87
Summary: It's Zach's first birthday away from his family. So Owen decided to do something special for him. Things don't turn out very well.





	The promise of a sugar coma

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a collection of comments from Chasyn and myself. 
> 
> Enjoy!

'This is going to be great.' Owen thought. It was Zach's birthday today and not only that, it is the first birthday that he will be spending away from his family. 

To celebrate, Owen decided to bake a cake. Having never baked...anything..ever, didn't seem to extinguish the flame of excitement he was currently feeling.

Knowing that Zach will be home any second, he quickly cleaned up the mess he made. The odd smell coming from the oven made him a little worried, but having never baked before, he didn't think anything of it.

Opening the door, Zach wasn't expecting the overpowering smell that was wafting around the bungalow. It smelled like burnt chemicals with a hint of...chocolate.

'What the hell is he up to now?' Zach thought while scrunching his face and putting a hand over his nose.

Closing the door, he took his shoes off and started to head into the living room to put his bag away. He figured he should go into the kitchen to check and make sure Owen hadn't gotten the urge to create a alternate source of fuel for his motorcycle again. 

Setting his bag down on the couch, he started to head over to the kitchen when there was a loud yell from Owen followed by a large explosion with flames shooting out of the now destroyed oven.

For some reason the flames were getting closer. 'Why are the flames getting closer?' Was the last thought Zach had just before he realized a flaming ball of...something had shot out of the oven and was now headed in his direction.

"Holy Shit!" Zach had to throw himself to the ground in order to dodge the burnt flying object that wanted to get up close and personal to his face.

Owen stared in shock as Zach dive bombed to the floor and then cringed when his failed attempt at baking shot out the window, shattering the glass over Zach's head.

"Zach?! Shit...I'm sorry!" At seeing Zach moving to get up he added. "Don't move! There's glass everywhere...hold on."

"Owen.."

"Just...here.." he knelt down to Zach's level and carefully brushed the pieces of glass from his body.

"Okay, bring your arms up around my neck and I'll carry you. You'll get glass embedded in your feet if you try to walk."

Reaching up, Zach wound his arms around Owen's neck and let him take his weight. When Owen was standing, Zach locked his legs around Owen's waist to help hold himself up.

Making it to a safe distance that wasn't covered in glass shards, Owen set Zach down.

Now standing, Zach looked around the room shaking his head. He quickly spun around to face Owen. "What were you doing?! Look at this place and what is that smell?!"

Giving a sheepish shrug, Owen took a step back. "I was just baking."

"What were you even baking?!"

"A cake! That's all!"

Zach threw his arms in the air and walked into the kitchen then pointed to the now burnt remains of the oven. "Cakes don't shoot out of ovens!"

Following Zach, Owen shook his head. "I know that! I don't know what went wrong!"

Zach glared at the oven then turned his glare to Owen. "What did you put in it?! It smells like chemicals! Please don't tell me you added something to it in hopes of making it bake faster."

"No! No, I just put in some.." picking up a container on the counter, Owen looked at the label. "...gunpowder?"

He cringed and slowly turned his head to look at Zach's positively livid face. 

"Why the hell did you add gunpowder to the cake?! Did you think it would add flavor?! Who the hell adds gunpowder to cake?!"

"I thought it was pepper!"

"Why would you even add pepper?! Who adds..nevermind." Zach shook his head and sighed.

"I was cleaning out some of my navy stuff and I must have left out the gunpowder container and mistook it for the pepper." Owen sighed. "I'm sorry Zach. I wanted to make something special for your first birthday away from home. I don't know how to bake and wanted to add a little of my own flair to it, but it didn't turn out...very well." Sitting down at the kitchen table, Owen buried his face in his hands.

Zach bit his lip and he watched Owen hide his face. He didn't mean to get so angry, but he just wasn't expecting a flaming ball to greet him and crash through the window. Walking over to Owen, he kneeled down in front of him.

"Thank you. I know you meant well and that you didn't mean to blow anything up. Means even more because you were willing to try something new for me." Bringing his arms up, he took Owen's hands away from his face.

Looking down at Zach, Owen sighed and moved their hands so he could hold onto Zach's. "I'm sorry it didn't turn out. I wanted this day to be perfect. Instead I made a mini cake bomb that almost took your head off."

Zach laughed and smiled up at Owen. "I doubt it would have taken my head off."

Owen smiled. "Still, the last thing I want is to hurt you."

Standing up, Zach sat in Owen's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I know."

Moving his own arms around Zach's waist, Owen kissed the side of his head.

Sitting in the smoky kitchen, a idea came to Zach's mind. "What do you say we bake a cake together?"

"But the oven is broken."

"Broken things can be fixed or in this case replaced. So let's call Mr. Masrani and ask if he could have a new one shipped in."

Lifting his head, Owen gave Zach a beaming smile. "Can we make a big one and eat it until we go into a sugar coma?"

Zach laughed. "Of course we can. Sugar comas are the best food comas. Only, promise me you won't put any surprise ingredients in the batter this time."

Hugging Zach closer, Owen whispered. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if that would happen to a cake if you add gunpowder to it and I'm not willing to find out lol I like my oven not broken :p


End file.
